Christmas Present
by Cyra- Ishikawa
Summary: What will Chrome give Hibari this X-mas when she doesn't know what he likes at all?


**AN: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN…**

**WARNING: If you do not want every spark of you we call innocence to disappear, never read this!**

**A 1896 fanfic**

Chrome was just his arch enemies vessel. He belonged to him, Mukuro Rokudo. She was his precious one. She was his treasure, his portal outside vendiche. The problem is, SHE WAS.

Mukuro had trashed Chrome recently to Namimori and banned all her connections to Kokuyo. He also confiscated back her organs, which for God's sake she managed to live without. She's now a stranger in this world. She was a lifeless, a helpless, dying, herbivore. It was what Hibari had in mind, but that managed to change… SOMEHOW.

Christmas was fast approaching but he didn't mind. For him, it was an event which herbivores waste their time on. It was displeasing for him. Crowding on streets for presents, or the living room around the Christmas tree. Herbivorous,,, he hated it. Meanwhile, she was busy scanning shops for anything she could give the Vongola family. Chrome Dokuro had been raised by the Vongola, since her Mukuro-sama trashed her out. She sighed, scanning continuously.

Snow started falling as Hibari tightened his scarf and jacket. Hybrid slept warmly inside his pocket, making him smile lightly.  
"Ouch_ I'm sorry!" The girl shrieked as she bumped the prefect  
"You, I'll bite_" He stopped, realizing who he had bumped into.  
"Hibari-san, it's you."Chrome finally recognized him  
"Yes, who else would it be?"  
"Umm, I'm sorry. I have to, well, run…"

Chrome tried to stand up, failing when she found her leg, badly sprained.  
"You're injured. Come with me. My apartment is nearby. I believe that not one human on Earth, would dare walk my Namimori in such a wicked state." He proposed. Much to his surprise, the girl approved, with an agreeing nod.

The pair arrived at the disciplinarian's apartment after a few minutes of walk. Kyoya helped the girl sit down as he rashly tended her wounds. He was quite mortified, by the soft texture of the illusionist's skin, specifically her legs.

"Hibari-san, do you like Christmas?" The purplenette asked the prefect who was rather gawking at her legs, lust rising. Kyoya was much disappointed when he realized Chrome's purple eye, looking at him.  
"I was asking if you like, Christmas…"Chrome repeated  
"Not that much." The raven haired boy replied  
"I guess I don't have to buy you a Christmas present, then."  
"Why wouldn't you?"  
"Because you don't like Christmas."  
"Well, mind if you help me enjoy it?"  
"How?"  
"So, you are interested?"  
"Ahh, yeah, but_hey!"

Hibari lifted her bridal style the moment he heard her response. He threw her on his bed, and pressed the struggling girl under his weight.  
"W,what are y,you doing?" Chrome struggled as Kyoya began to lick her.  
"You insisted, didn't you? Fuck with me." Hibari explained as he tore down Chrome's blouse, sending buttons into the air.  
"W,wait! You didn't tell it clearly! I insist! Let me go! Hibari-san" Chrome covered her bare body with her arms.  
"Herbivore, I began it. There's no turning back."

Hibari's hands placed Chromes arms on top of her head, turning her defenseless. The prefect licked every part of her stomach and neck. He wetted the girl with his saliva, and lastly gave her a bite mark on her left shoulder.

"Interesting…" He mumbled, removing her bra to reveal her large breasts. Vigorously, he nibbled it, until it was hard. Chrome felt pain, that's for sure, but compared to what Mukuro had done, this was nothing, as in, NOTHING.  
"Enjoying Herbivore?" Hibari asked his victim as he pulled down her skirt.  
"Yeah, what do you think?" Chrome replied with sarcasm. Pretty much, she started enjoying herself and stopped struggling.  
"Glad to tell you, it's only the beginning." Kyoya remarked.

Slowly at first, Kyoya placed a finger on her vagina as his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. Chrome felt pleasure. Much pleasure as the skylark's finger slid down his womanhood, removing its itch.  
"Pretty pleasant, isn't it?" He asked, turning his finger's pace faster.  
"Uhh, yes, Hibari-san…faster! It's better that way!" Chrome shrieked as the prefect's tongue, slid over her vagina.

He wanted to lick that part best as if there was no tomorrow. It felt seemingly comfortable. He wanted to bite her womanhood… no… LICK IT TO DEATH

"! You're tickling me!" Chrome shook as Kyoya's tongue kept on licking.  
"Well, it is getting harder for me to lick you."  
"What do you….!" Chrome screamed as Hibari pulled down her underwear roughly.  
"Perfect. Well, it is not fair if I'm the only one to take advantage of you. It is time, you take advantage of me." Hibari seduced her.  
"Yes, I agree." Chrome agreed, unzipping the man's jeans. The prefect removed his T shirt, without further words. He felt his underwear slide down, after his jeans.

"Viciously, Hibari started to press her breasts again. Chrome meanwhile took revenge by sliding her fingers down the prefect's cock, making him grow impatient every second. Before long, he could feel the edge of his penis get wet by the lick of her tongue. Kyoya had reached his limit.

Without warning, the prefect pulled out his cock from her mouth and placed it **i**nside his pair's womanhood. The illusionist felt ticklish pain, but over that was pleasure. She loved the feeling, he gave her.

The prefect began with a slow pace, he felt pleasant, much greater than biting to death a few herbivores. Every minute, he would speed up, until the bed made creaking sounds as if it was about to break.

"Hibari… fuck me…..fuck me faster…!" She yelled  
"If you say so," Kyoya did move into a faster pace, let's see, as fast as Reborn's gun and the force of lawn head's punch.

"K,Kyoya.. I'm going to cum!" Chrome told her vicious predator.  
"I'll just lick the mess, for you, Herbivore." Kyoya consoled with a kiss as his pace drew faster.

Chrome did wet not long after that, followed by Hibari's own. But the disciplinarian still wouldn't stop, much to the illusionist's relief.

"I'm tired, so are you. Let's end this.." The disciplinarian (finally) paused.  
"I, agree." Chrome approved, at the middle of her breathing hastily

For the last time, Kyoya yanked his cock inside her, as Chrome tied her legs around his waist to make it go even deeper. Besides, out of tiresomeness, both fell asleep in that position, only realizing what happened the next day.

"So Hibari-san, do you, like Christmas…now?" Chrome asked, before heading for a cold shower.  
"Ahh, yes I do." Hibari paused "Thank you for your overwhelming Christmas present, Herbivore."  
"You're welcome, Cloud man." She smiled.  
"Would you like me to make you favor new year next?"  
"Sure, why not?"

She then left, leaving the prefect with a satisfied smile.

**FIN~**

**SO, THE NEW YEAR'S EDITION WOULD BE ON NEW YEAR AS A GIFT FOR MY FRIEND BORN ON THIS DAY… PLS. REVIEW**

**I warned you not to read so you wouldn't lose your innocence!**


End file.
